Time is a valuable Prank?
by Sami Lee
Summary: Harry finds a time turner and I got bored... you get the gist.
1. The time turner

"Hey, Hermione, could you please help me with this essay?" Ron pleaded, his dark brown eyes attempting an innocent look of stupidity, and only managing a look of plain idiocy.

"No, Ron...." Harry heard the start of Hermione's sentence but didn't wait around to hear the end of it, instead he got up and walked up the his room. He'd found something earlier that day, something very familiar, and he was dying to try it out.

He rummaged through his trunk, strewing clothes in every direction. Upon finding what it was he was looking for, he sat slowly on his bed. "Now, how do you work these things again?" He looked down at the time turner, twisting it around a bit. After turning over a fair few times, he suddenly felt a familiar flying sensation, like he was zooming backwards at an amazingly fast pace. Objects blurred and colors whizzed past him. After a while, he felt the bed beneath him again and he waited for his head to stop spinning.

Upon looking around, Harry noticed that he was still in the dorm room. 'Well then, can't have traveled very far then, can I?' He muttered to himself. But before he could stand he noticed that his clothes were no longer strewn around the room. 'Maybe I just went back a few days... Wait, where are Seamus' posters? And who's broom is THAT?' He looked around the room, realizing that it was not, in fact, the room he shared with Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville. Upon hearing voices he turned realizing only too late that he was in plain view and didn't have time to hide.

"Oh, Hi James, weren't you in the library with Lily?" Harry sat, dumbstruck staring at the two boys standing before him. They looked familiar, only his thoughts were so scrambled that he couldn't put names to the faces. And why had they called him James? The second boy stepped forward and waved a hand in Harry's face. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Harry blinked a few times before realizing he was looking at a 16 yr old Sirius Black, accompanied by a 16 Yr old Remus Lupin. "Sirius? Remus?" He looked at them in utter disbelief. The two boys looked at him like he was going crazy.

"No, James, it's me Lucius, and I'm sure you know Severus over here." Sirius mocked motioning to himself and Remus. "Of course it's us, are you alright?" It suddenly dawned on Harry what was going on. How many times had he turned the damn thing? He jumped up from the bed and pelted out the door. Sirius and Remus followed.

"Yo, James, where are you going?" Remus yelled at him as he ran down the corridor that led toward the library. Harry looked back to see how close behind him they were and ran straight into someone coming out of the library. He looked down and thought for a second that he was looking into a mirror.

Harry scrambled for the time turner as James looked up at him in shock. "Hey, who.. what.. where.." And just as Harry managed to pull the time turner out of his pocket, Sirius and Remus charged at them grabbing each of them by the collar before a familiar flying sensation, followed by a sudden blur told Harry that he had just mad a very big mistake.

The four boys landed with a light thud onto the ground just outside the library. Harry sat up and looked around, spotting Pansy Parkinson, he realized they were sitting in the middle of an open corridor, and shoved them all into a nearby hidden passage.

The three marauders sat and stared at Harry like he was some sort of exotic bug. It was James who spoke first. "Who are you?" He didn't take his eyes of Harry; Harry felt that telling them a lie would simply complicate things, so he told them the truth.

"I'm Harry." Honestly, it sounded pathetic, but how else could he explain what was going on? "And you're in the future." The three boys just stared at Harry blankly.

"Right, so you're Harry. That doesn't explain why you look so much like James. Did you make a polyjuice potion? Is this some big elaborate prank?" Sirius almost seemed to be interrogating Harry, until his eyes lit up and he added, "Well, if it is a prank, it's a bloody good one." He laughed and elbowed Remus, who agreed. "So, is it?" Sirius had turned again to Harry, and was looking expectantly for Harry to tell him it was all a joke.

Harry sighed and shook his head slowly. "No, Sirius, it's not a joke. I'm Harry Potter, James was my dad and you're in the future. I go to Hogwarts now." They all stared at him again. It was James who looked the most worried though.

"What do you mean by I 'was' your dad?" He looked at Harry and Harry looked back, before he could say anything back, they all covered their eyes as someone pulled open the tapestry that was hiding the corridor they were sitting in letting a large amount of bright light stream in. Harry looked up to see Fred and George standing in front of him.

"Heya, Harry. What are you upto?" Fred asked. They looked behind him. "And who are they?" George pointed to James, Sirius and Remus. Harry let his head fall into his hands and signed.

"Come on, let's go back to the common room and I'll explain all this." They headed back to the common room via a bunch of secret passages accompanied by Fred and George and headed up to the boy's dorm.

* * *

Right,

so disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And Sirius! No, I'm kidding. They're Jk's.

Another thing, I know it all doesn't fit, and its stupid, but this is what came out at the time, warning, it'll probably never be finished.

Sami Lee


	2. James and Lily did what!

Disclaimer: J.K. Owns them, you know it, I know it, Harry knows it, the Marauders know it. That's it.

Plot © Sami 2003-2004

* * *

Harry, Fred and George managed to make their way to the Gryffindor common room with the Marauders in tow, without getting noticed. But upon entering the common room, the six boys jumped back as if they were under attack.

"Harry! Fred! George! Who are they!? And what are you doing sneaking them into the common room!? You're all up to something! I know it! You'll get us all in trouble for this..."

James stuck his head out from behind George. "Lily?" He asked, mockingly, knowing fair well that it wasn't. He smirk at the brushy haired brunette and then stepped out to greet her.

"Assuming you're someone we can trust, and because you're a Gryffindor, I'm pleased to meet you. I'm James." He held hs hand oout to Hermione, but she didn't take it, she stared at it. Then she stared up and James, then she look at Harry, Fred and George.

"WHAT have you DONE?" Hermione squealed, pointing at James, Sirius and Remus. "It's... You've... They..." And with that she promptly passed out.

Ron came over to where Harry was standing. "Wow, Harry, how'd'you manage that?" He looked up at the Marauders in awe as if they weren't real and Harry had somehow manufactured them. Harry smirked.

"Ron, I found a time turner." Ron stopped beaming and looked at Harry seriously.

"Wait a minute, they're really them?" Ron stopped looking at Harry and turned again to Sirius and Remus.

"In the flesh." Sirius replied and Remus nodded.

"Ron, why do you sound so worried?" Harry asked, noticing for the first time that Ron had drastically started to pale.

"Harry, if you've brought them here then they're not there, are they? You're altering history, you're erasing yourself!" It was Harry's turn to pale at Ron's words.

"Ron's right." Everyone turned to see Hermione had come to. "This could cause some serious problems, Harry you have to get them back!"

"Ok, well, it's not that hard, right, we'll just use the time turner again!" Harry smiled and pulled the time turner out of his pocket.

"Oh, let me do it, please! Please!" Ron yelled, grabbing for the time turner.

"No way, I want to do it." Fred yelled, pushing Ron behind him.

"No I want to do it!" George yelled, jumping on Fred.

"What about me?" Sirius yelled, joining in and jumping on George.

It was at that moment Harry yelled, Hermione gasped, Ron scrunched his eyes shut, Fred, George and Sirius landed in a heap on the floor and the time turner landed next to them, shattering into a million or so pieces.

Everyone in the room froze. "Harry..." James was the first one to speak and Harry turned to look at his 16-yr-old father. "How are we going to get home?"

"I have no idea..." Harry said, still looking at James, who turned to look at Sirius, who turned to look at Remus, who turned to look at Fred, who turned to look at George, who turned to look at Ron, who turned to look at Hermione, who turned and headed towards the library with the 7 boys in tow.

They all rushed into the library and gathered around a table while Hermione rushed off and came back with several books on time travel. "Here, take one each and read through them, we're bound to find something," She slammed the books on the table, on of them catching Harry's hand, he pulled it away and rubbed it mournfully.

"Just like Lily," James whispered to Sirius, "solving everything with the library." Sirius stifled a giggle and nodded.

"Will you two please be quiet and get to work?" Ron thought Hermione looked just like a professor for a second, but Remus had picked up on James and Sirius train of thought.

"Wow, she does act just like Lily." He hid behind Harry as Hermione shot him a death-glare. "Heh, sorry."

But Harry stared at Hermione. "Hey, why is it so insulting to be told you act like my mum?" Hermione's glare faltered under Harry's, Sirius burst out laughing, Remus followed in suit and James turned bright red and looked like he couldn't breath.

"James... Lily... married... children... pwahahahahaha." Sirius couldn't help himself, he collapsed into laughter with Remus at his heels, the two boys had tears in their eyes to boot. James glared, then looked at Harry.

"I should have known," He said simply, and before he could finish Harry finished for him.

"I have Lily's eyes." Harry said. James simply smiled and nodded.

"People, we still have the issues of getting these three morons, no offence, back to their own time!!" Hermione yelled, mostly at Sirius and Remus because they weren't paying any attention what so ever, and were still in a heap on the floor laughing.

"Yea, she's right. As usual, it seems." James smiled, and Hermione wondered why Harry hadn't picked up his fathers charm. So the eight of them set to work, scanning the pages for something that might just get the boys home.

* * *

Ok, so I finally updated, now enjoy it dammit, because this may very well be the end! No, really, I have no idea how to send them back and this will probably just start getting stupid.


End file.
